Os Astros Não Mentem
by Error - Try again
Summary: Todo Canceriano deveria saber, que sua felicidade conciste em ter um pisciano ao seu lado. Nosso Mascara não sabe disso. Ainda bem que o Afrodite e os Astros estão ai para ajudalo. Fic presente de aniversario para Afrodite e Isis Poison. DitexMaskxShura


Declaro que Saint Seiya não me perten...

Mask – Pergunta... O.o

Elis – Manda Italiano.

Mask – Por que vocês Ficwithers, sempre escrevem isso antes de começar a historia?

Elis – Acho que é para não levar um processo milionário nas costas. E assim também podemos fazer uma piadinha antes de começar a fic.

Mask – A ta... Posso tentar?

Elis – Manda ver.

Declaro que Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrario, a cabeça do irritante Cavaleiro de Pégaso, estaria a ornar as paredes da minha casa... Hahahahahaha...

Elis – Perfeito Mascara. .

Mask – Fala serio... E você esperava menos de mim... O.

Elis – Falow... Já enchi seu ego demais, agora deixa eu digitar.

Mask – Me deixa ficar aqui? Sou seu amigo. XD

Elis – Se ficar aqui mais um minuto será um amigo morto. ÒÓ

Mask – Fui...

Essa historia contem Yaoi, se não gosta... Hasta la vista... Se gosta, divirta-se.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Os astros não mentem**

Estava se encaminhando para a arena de treino, com uma duvida martelando sua cabeça e que vinha atrapalhando seu sono de beleza... Será que o lembrete de seu aniversario já havia aparecido no Orkut de seus amigos? Para Afrodite de Peixes pior que envelhecer, era ser esquecido no dia que mais precisava de carinho e atenção.

Chegando à arena, interrogou todos os Cavaleiros Dourados, apesar de Mu, o primeiro a quem fez a pergunta, ter afirmado que sim já havia aparecido o tal do lembrete, seguido de uma enorme lista de presentes, ele só se sentiria tranqüilo quando recebesse a confirmação de todos os amigos. Depois de uma hora de interrogatório, só faltava um para responder a pergunta de Peixes: Mascara da Morte de Câncer. Logo ele, o presente que Afrodite mais desejava ganhar, mas não adiantaria colocar em sua lista. Ele estava se alongando em um canto afastado da arena. Enquanto observava o Canceriano se lembrou de uma revista que leu na véspera de ano novo, onde havia uma extensa matéria sobre signos e suas combinações amorosas e perigosas, os acontecimentos que iriam ocorrer mês a mês e as posições amorosas que lhe trariam mais prazer. Era como se houvesse ocorrido ontem... Foi sem demora para a pagina destinada a peixes, nesta pagina falava que pessoas desse signo, eram inseguras e sempre se viam como vitimas das situações. Afrodite teve ganas de rasgar aquela revista e explodir os "astros" que revelaram tamanho absurdo. Antes de destruir a revista, resolveu dar uma ultima chance a pobre, deu uma olhada na parte amorosa onde se falava que se piscianos quisessem uma relação carinhosa, afetuosa e que coloca-se fogo nos seus lençóis, teria que ter um canceriano em sua vida. Perfeito. Afrodite era meio carente, mas ninguém precisava saber, cheio de apetite na cama e apaixonado por um certo italiano do signo de câncer. Para dar maior fundamento a sua esperança, começou a ler as previsões de Câncer para o ano que estava prestes a começar. Perfeito de novo. Definitivamente esses astros estavam ganhando a simpatia de Afrodite. Cancerianos precisavam dos delicados e compreensivos piscianos para contrabalancear seu lado teimoso e mandão (N/A Características peculiares em cancerianos com ascendente em Áries e lua em Touro... hehehe... Esa soy yo).

Conclusão tirada após a instrutiva leitura matinal: tinha que conquistar Mascara da Morte, para o bem dos dois.

Na lógica do Sueco, não havia nada que pudesse atrapalhar esse plano perfeito, traçado minuciosamente pelos astros. Isso por que ele não leu todo o conteúdo da pagina destinada a Câncer. Havia um grande obstáculo no meio do caminho que ligava Câncer a Peixes, mas isso ele descobriu só mais tarde e de uma maneira nada agradável.

- Ola Mascara!!! – Disse sorridente.

- Oi – Respondeu friamente, mas se sobressaltou quando se virou e vislumbrou os belos olhos azuis de Afrodite. O Cavaleiro de Peixes se deliciava com o fato de deixar o outro sem graça, sabia de seu poder sobre o Canceriano e percebia os olhares maliciosos e carinhosos que o Italiano lhe lançava. Seu sexto lhe avisava que o Cavaleiro de Câncer o desejava.

-Mascara em seu orkut já apareceu o lembrete do meu aniversario?

- Não sei, eu não entro com freqüência naquela coisa – Afrodite murchou um pouco depois de ouvir essa afirmação, Mascara percebeu e tratou de se redimir.

-Mas não se preocupe... Eu nunca esqueceria do seu aniversario... – Estava rindo nervosamente e coçando a cabeça, Afrodite achou aquilo tão lindo. Uma felicidade tão grande invadiu seu peito ao observar o sorriso que era especialmente para ele. Aquele momento era mágico, um mundo onde só havia os dois. Um mundo que desmoronou com a chegada de um certo cavaleiro.

-Hola Mascara, que tal? Afrodite, ainda importunando a todos com a sua ância em ser o centro do mundo? – Ah... Como ele odiava aquele sotaque, aquele cabelo, aquele cheiro, o odiava pelo fato de ser O Obstáculo.

-Ai Shura como você é incessível – Disse isso virando o rosto e fazendo birra – Estava tendo uma agradável conversa com o Mask, e você com sua

peculiar sutileza esta nos importunado.

-Ou desculpe Afrodite de Peixes se eu estou-te incomandando. – Seu tom sarcástico estava enfurecendo o sueco que já fazia menção de pular no pescoço do espanhol, quando Mascara se intrometeu na conversa.

- Ok, agora já deu né? Saibam que se vocês brigarem eu não irei separá-los, o Shura vai acabar com a Excalibur quebrada e o Dite pode sair com seu belo rosto machucado. – Disse as ultimas palavras sem ter plena consciência do que falava e rubourizou-se violentamente. Afrodite ficou abobado depois de ouvir aquilo, tinha consciência de sua beleza, mas ouvindo o elogio de Mascara se sentiu mais belo que a Deusa com a qual compartilhava o nome.

- Você realmente me acha belo Mascara? – O Pisciano encarou o Canceriano olhando profundamente em seus olhos e a outra vez o mesmo, novamente no mundo só havia os dois, o espanhol percebendo isso tratou de desempenhar seu papel de O Obstáculo impertinente.

- Terra chamando Mascara... Terra chamando Mascara... Acorda. – Estava estalando os dedos nervosamente e abanando as mãos. – Vamos treinar ou não?

- Vamos sim Shura, já terminei meu aquecimento. Afrodite não se preocupe, não esquecerei do seu aniversario. Ate mais. – Com um sorriso desenhado no rosto, Mascara se dirigiu ao centro da arena para iniciar o treino. Afrodite sentou-se nos assentos inferiores da arquibancada. Começou a observar o treino dos dois Cavaleiros. Não podia negar que Shura era belo, mas não se comparava a Mascara. Vendo os dois treinado, com seus corpos morenos, suados e musculosos se chocando, em virtude dos golpes que trocavam, foi inevitável não ficar ouriçado com tal cenário, mas a cena também reavivava em sua cabeça algo que há muito queria esquecer.

**oOoOo**

Há um mês atrás, o dia estava agradável como aquele, mas a noite prometia ser melhor ainda. Iria fazer cumprir a vontade dos Astros, havia decidido se entregar a Mascara e revelar todo o amor que sentia por ele e tinha certeza que seria correspondido, já que o italiano havia lhe mandado vários sinais. Não tinha mais por que esperar.

Tomou seu banho imerso na banheira com seus melhores sais e óleos de banho, passou seu perfume mais marcante e vestiu a roupa mais sensual que tinha. Estava deslumbrante.

Desceu as escadas desfilando e admirando o céu noturno, queria guardar cada detalhe daquela noite especial.

Estava a atravessar o hall da Casa de Capricórnio, quando sentiu um segundo cosmo e ouviu ruídos estranhos, foi tomando pela preocupação e por uma grande curiosidade, queria saber quem estava com Shura. Esgueirou-se silenciosamente ate o quarto do capricorniano e espiou o interior do cômodo por a fresta da porta entreaberta. Viu algo que poderia ser extremamente excitante se não fosse desastroso. Shura estava sobre o colo de Mascara da Morte, rebolando subindo e descendo rapidamente, enquanto o outro o segurava pelo cabelo puxando-o para trás beijando seu pescoço e ombro. Era selvagem, lascivo, sensual... Era pavoroso. Sentiu-se diminuído, enojado e traído por sua pretensão em achar que meras palavras impressas em uma revista, que havia lhe custado R$ 2, 49, eram a verdade absoluta sobre seu destino e de alguém com quem mal falava. Saiu correndo fazendo o caminho de volta para sua casa, ainda ouvindo os gemidos dos dois homens que havia deixado para trás, gemidos que não faziam questão de abafar. Agora se sentia mais estúpido que antes por basear suas esperanças em algo tão superficial como horóscopo.

Os dias que sucederam a desagradável descoberta foram regados a sorvete de creme, chocolate e pipoca, não se importava com os efeitos que aquelas guloseimas poderiam ter sobre sua beleza andrógena.

Ate que uma semana depois de presenciar a cena que povoava seus sonhos, se mirou no espelho e viu uma bela de uma espinha despontar sobre sua pele alva e macia. Aquele ser horrendo o despertou e tirou-o, do inferno psicológico e alimentar onde havia se enfiado. Recolheu os cacos de seu orgulho, se ergueu e voltou a dar ouvidos a sua razão narcisista. Ele era o mais belo, charmoso, irrestivel e gostoso Cavaleiro dentre os 88 defensores de Athena. Shura perto dele era infimamente insignificante, não era nada e ele mostraria isso a Mascara. Claro, mostraria isso depois que aquele ser mutante saísse de seu rosto.

Mas antes, pegou a revista que havia lhe enchido de falsas esperanças para queimá-la, jogou a revista dentro de um balde para incinerá-la, quando esta caiu aberta logo na pagina que falava de Câncer, vendo isso se atentou a algumas linhas que tinha ignorando anteriormente. Elas diziam que se Peixes era o porto seguro na vida de um canceriano, Capricórnio e Escorpião significavam a tempestade em alto mar. Malditos astros estavam certos afinal de contas. Havia dois grandes obstáculos em seu caminho. Deu graças aos Deuses por Milo estar comprometido com Kamus, seria muito mais fácil vencer somente um.

Começou a fazer isso se interpondo entre Mask e Shura, sempre estando perto do canceriano o inebriado com sua simpatia, alegria e sensualidade. A cada dia, via Mascara mais atraído por ele, mas noite sim, noite não, sentia o cosmo do protetor da 4° casa se dirigir a 10° casa. Sabia que o italiano desejava estar em sua companhia, mas sempre haveria o Templo de capricórnio no meio do caminho. Aquilo tinha que acabar e iria acabar aquela insanidade que havia acometido Mascara da Morte tinha prazo de validade: 10 de Março.

Nos dias que antecederam a tão esperada data, Dite continuou a jogar seu charme sobre o canceriano e monopolizado sua atenção, tratou também de desmentir os boatos de que daria uma festa de arromba, nada poderia atrapalhar a noite especial que havia planejado para comemorar seu aniversario.

**oOoOo**

Finalmente o dia chegou. Afrodite colocou lençóis rubros de seda em sua cama, ornou toda a sua casa com rosas brancas e vermelhas, pegou a melhor champangne francesa da adega de Kamus. A casa estava envolta em um clima romântico e sensual. Agora só faltava o convidado especial.

Olhou no relógio digital que ficava sobre seu criado mudo, eram 9h30min, a hora certa para agir. Desceu calmamente os lances de escada, que o separavam do 10° templo, passou pelo hall infestando o ar com seu inconfundível perfume de rosas. Shura percebeu o intruso e observou que Afrodite estacionou um lance de escadas abaixo da entrada principal de sua casa. Teve vontade de ir lá e perguntar o que ele pretendia, conteve sua curiosidade e se recolheu aos seus oposentos. O sueco percebeu a inquietação de Shura, mas sabia que o outro era orgulhoso demais para manifestar sua preocupação.

Esperou pacientemente, ate que uma sinueta conhecida, começou a se revelar no meio da escuridão.

-O que esta fazendo aqui Afrodite? – Perguntou um surpreso Mascara da Morte.

- Eu vim te ajudar a passar por essa tempestade. – Levou então um atônito italiano, pelo braço ate a saída de Capricórnio, deixando um confuso e magoado cavaleiro para trás.

Mascara apenas se deixou levar ate a entrada de Peixes, quando resolveu quebrar o silencio.

-O que significa isso?

-Estou te levando ao seu porto seguro e lá você e me dará o presente que tanto quero.

-Mas eu lhe dei o presente que estava na sua lista. Vai dizer que não gostou da mascara facial feita de orquídeas roxas da ilha de Sumatra? Gastei todas as minhas economias nisso...

Afrodite deu uma gargalhada gostosa, para depois recomeçar a falar.

– Não se preocupe, a mascara será necessária, para que eu continue lindo para você.

- Para mim?

- É eu quero permanecer belo diante de teus olhos e quero ser seu eternamente. – Abraçou fortemente um canceriano boquiaberto.

-Afrodite...

-Olha Mascara, por favor, não me diga que todo o amor e esperança que venho nutrindo por você não têm fundamento, diga que o que sinto em relação a nos dois é verdade, que pertencemos um ao outro e devemos nos amar para sempre.

A resposta que Afrodite recebeu foi inesperada ate para ele, Mascara abocanhou seus lábios macios e carnudos. O beijo despertou partes do corpo do sueco que só reagiriam diante toques mais íntimos. O italiano não só colocaria fogo nos seus lençóis, como poderia incendiar o santuário inteiro com tamanha fogosidade.

Depois de longos e deliciosos minutos, o beijo foi interrompido e olhares apaixonados foram trocados.

-Eu também te amo Dite, só que deixei meu corpo se sobrepor ao coração.

-Se você sabia que estava sendo fraco, por que você Cavaleiro de Câncer demorou tanto para reagir e vir ate mim?

-Talvez eu estivesse esperando um afetuoso peixeinho vir salvar esse caranguejo teimoso. – Sorriu docemente para seu "salvador", antes de lhe dar um terno beijo para depois pega-lo no colo e levar seu amante para o interior do 12° Templo.

-Agora sou somente seu, Afrodite de Peixes.

Seguiram para o interior da casa sob o olhar triste de Shura que havia decidido segui-los, vencido por seu ciúme. O pisciano percebeu que havia um espião em seu território, mas o ignorou. Aquela noite seria dele e de seu amado No dia seguinte resolveria o problema do espanhol. Os astros haviam lhe confidenciado, que para fazer cair a mascara de empáfia e orgulho de um típico capricorniano, precisaria de um taurino forte, acolhedor e de sangue quente. Que convenientemente habitava a 2° casa zodiacal.

Afrodite não ousaria mais desconfiar do poder que os astros exercem sobre os mortais, por que eles estavam realmente certos. Nada mais perfeito que um Canceriano para proporcionar uma felicidade infinita a um Pisciano.

**Fin**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Essa fic foi inspirada nas previsões astrológicas de varias revistas que estavam em consultórios e recepções espalhados pela grande São Paulo...

Eu Elis Shadow, declaro que tenho uma Pisciana alegrando minha vida... É a minha maninha Isis Poison, que faz niver no mesmo dia do Dite, então dedico essa fic aos dois. Especialmente a minha mana... Suki nee-san...

Mask – Ai que cosa ma bela... Dio mio!!!

Elis – E ai... Gostou da historia? Te dei dois Cavaleiros de presente...

Mask – Sei não... Eu to meio baka nessa fic...

Elis – Isso não é comigo, foi minha irmã que pediu uma fic fofinha.

Mask – Sua irmã? Eu devo venerá-la pelo resto da minha vida. Se dependesse da sua vontade, coração de pedra eu nunca teria um final feliz...

Elis – O que? Euuuuuuuuu... Coração de pedra? Imagina...

Mask – Você pensa que me engana. Eu sei que esta escrevendo uma fic, onde para variar, eu me dou mal!!!

Elis – VOCE ACASO FUÇOU MEUS RASCUNHOS???

Mask – Shiii... Falei demais...

Elis – É falou... Agora eu vou fazer com que você não fale mais... - Ficwither com cara de assassina psicopata.

Mask – Agora você é o Shaka, para sair tirando o sentido das pessoas?

Elis – Não, eu vou arrancar suas cordas vocais com as mãos mesmo...

Mask – Mama mia... Socorroooooooooo!!!!

Dite – Ai que lindo... A coração de pedra escreveu uma fic tão bonitinha!!! Eu só passei aqui para mandar um beijo para a Isis. Querida feliz aniversario... . ...

Ah sim... Deixem reviews para essa louca... Agora vou atrás deles antes que ela resolva arrancar outra parte do meu Masquinha...

Ate a próxima...


End file.
